eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eragon Fanfiction Wiki:Chloe and Rose (Will be renamed) by Mkgrace
'Chapter One' Chloe sipped her mocha slowly pondering the question. Over and over people had asked her the same one: ‘What do you want to be when you grow up?’. Well, she was grown up now and she still didn’t have a sure answer. Ever they had finished high school had ended last week her best friend Rose had been pestering her almost nonstop about it. “I think...” She began slowly, “ I’m pretty sure I’ll go with doctor... or nurse, something in that area.” Her best friend Rose who was sitting across the two person restaurant table, nodded. “I think that’s perfect for you.” She declared. “Are you still thinking about politics?” Chloe asked “Nope, I’m sure of it.” Rose announced confidently. “How can you be so sure of yourself?” Chloe asked innocently “I just... am.” Rose shrugged, “It’s always been clear to me.” “Well, I am sure of one thing.” Chloe said as she drained the last of her mocha, “Mochas are amazing.” “Agreed!” “C’mon, we should get going.” They paid, and left. Strolling down the street the two girls happily breathed in the fresh evening air. Because the town was so small few people were on the streets, and visitors were unusual, so Chloe and Rose were surprised when a man they had never seen before rolled down his car window as they passed. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and next to him sat a woman with strikingly blond hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. “Can I help you?” Rose asked. “We are looking for a place to spend the night, could you give us directions to the nearest hotel?” “Well, this is a small town, so we don’t have any, but there’s a bed and breakfast down the street and on the left.” “Thank you!” “So, we don’t get many visitors here, are you just passing through?” “Yes, we are going on a road trip, just for the fun of it.” “Sounds fun! By the way, I’m Rose Ellis, and this is my best friend Chloe Jade.” “My name is Ethan Shields, and this is my cousin Jaina Sparks.” “Well, we should get going,” Chloe said, “Have a nice stay!” “Thank you!” Jaina said with a smile, “It was nice to meet you.” “It was nice to meet you too.” Chloe responded. They drove off and Chloe and Rose were left to their thoughts. “I don’t know about Ethan, but Jaina is really pretty!” Chloe exclaimed “I know! But Ethan is kinda cute though...” Rose trailed off “You just met him and you already have a crush on him?” Chloe gaped “I didn’t say that!” “Facepalm, Rose!” “All I said was that he’s kinda cute!” “That’s all you said.” “Look, I do not have a crush on him. Crushing on someone that you’ve only known for sixty seconds is like crushing on an actor.” “Like you did to David Tennant?” “David Tennant is a whole other subject.” Rose uselessly tried to defend herself. Chloe looked at her with a teasing look in her eyes, but decided to have mercy on her friend and changed the subject. The two girls lived across the street from each other so they walked each other home. “Do you wanna go shopping tomorrow?” Chloe asked as they arrived at Rose’s house. “Sure, what time do you wanna meet?” “How about at one?” “Sounds good, see you then!” “See ya!” Chloe turned and crossed the street and went inside. “Hey Mom!” She greeted her mother. “Hey sweetie.” Her mother replied, pausing what she was watching, “Did you have fun?” “Yep! What are ya watchin’?” “Eragon.” “Really? That movie stinks! They totally messed it up from the book.” “All movies are like that if you compare them to a book!” Her mother responded. Chloe shrugged, “I still wouldn’t like Eragon even if it hadn’t been made from a book a hundred times better than it.” “Well I think it’s nice. Do you want to join me?” “No, I’m in an intense part in the real book, and I’ve been waiting all day to get back to it.” “You’ve read those books at least ten times, how can anything still be intense?” “First of all, this is only the fourth time I’m reading them, and second of all, Christopher Paolini is an amazing author!” Mrs. Jade shook her head and laughed, “Alright, then! But be sure to be down here in an hour for dinner, we’re eating late today.” “All the more time for me to read then!.” She grinned at her mother and then ran up the stairs to her bedroom two at a time. * * * * Rose carelessly poured the dishwasher soap, her mind was elsewhere. Her mother’s sharp voice as she spilled the soap onto the floor brought her thoughts back to her task. “Sorry.” She said, hunting around for a floor cloth to wipe it up with. After she had cleaned up her mess she started the dishwasher and went to her room, seeking solitude. Something about Ethan and Jaina had caught her attention, but she couldn’t figure out what. It was something about... their accent! Rose sat up with a start. That was it! She had never heard anyone speak that way unless they were British! But they didn’t quite have that accent either. It was more like old english, but definitely more like British english than any dialect in America. Maybe it was what you got when British people tried to pretend they were Americans. Suddenly her excitement was checked with a ‘Lights out in ten minutes, Rose!’ from outside her door. She was eighteen, and out of highschool and her parents still treated her like she was in kindergarten. She glared through the door at her mother, but prepared for bed anyways.